I Will Get Him or Him
by Richan OSH-KJI
Summary: Byun Baekhyun Seorang Yeoja Imut,periang,cantik,dan pintar ini adalah seorang siswi di School Of Performing Arts Seoul,yang terjebak dalam cinta segitiga antara 2 bersaudara,siapakah yang akan dipilihnya nanti ? ChanBaek or BaekYeol,BaeKris,HunKai(nyempil dikit)


I Will Get Him or Him ?

Author : devilgirl1214

Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol,Park YiFan,EXO Members,dan temukan sendiri

Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Friendship,brothership,Romance(dikit),AU,dan terserah kalian

WARNING !

Ini genderswitch nde...itu saja ^^

Summary : Byun Baekhyun Seorang Yeoja Imut,periang,cantik,dan pintar ini adalah seorang siswi di

School Of Performing Arts Seoul,yang terjebak dalam cinta segitiga antara 2

bersaudara,siapakah yang akan dipilihnya nanti ?

Dont Like ? Dont Read

Ini hasil pemikiran author sendiri ! walaupun idenya pasaran ! tapi ini FF yang kubuat sendiri ! jadi tolong jangan nge-bash ^^

banya bacot ...Selamat menikmati

Enjoy ~~~

1

2

3

Story !

Baekhyun Pov

"Huft...hari ini sangat melelahkan..."kata Baekhyun sambil menutup lokernya,dia baru saja selesai melewati pelajaran olahraga

"hmmm...apakah hari ini Sehun Oppa akan menjemputku yah ?"tanya Baekhyun pada Dirinya sendiri

"tidak-tidak...dia pasti sedang bersama Kai Eonnie...karena dia suka lupa menjemputku kalau bersama Kai Eonnie"kata Baekhyun lagi pada dirinya sendiri

"huft...sudahlah...aku ke kantin saja dulu..perutku sudah konser minta di isi"kata Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah kantin

S

K

I

P

Sesampainya di kantin dia melihat temannya yaitu Sandara,amber,krystal,dan Victoria yang sedang makan siang+nge-gosip,akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama mereka

"Chogiyo..."kata Baekhyun

"eh...Baekhyun.. duduk di sini"kata Krystal sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya

"ye...oke"kata Baekhyun lalu duduk di samping Krystal

"hmm...jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan di sini ?"tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan ramyeonnya

"kita membicarakan anak baru yang bernama Park Chanyeol dari kelas ...kelas ...kelas berapa ?"kata Krystal lalu bertanya pada Amber

"Kelas 2-3 Jung Soojung"kata Amber

"Ya... itu maksudku"kata Krystal yang hanya di balas helaan nafas dari Amber,Sandara,dan Victoria

"hmm...kenapa kalian membicarakannya ? apakah dia menarik sampai-sampai kalian membicarakannya ?"tanya Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan ramyeonnya #cepetbanget

"yah...dia sangat tinggi...wajahnya juga imut,dia juga selalu tersenyum..."kata Krystal dengan efek bling-bling di matanya juga aura menyilaukan

"Huwek...Ekspresimu membuatku ingin muntah..."kata amber sambil menirukan gaya orang yang ingin muntah

"amber~"kata Krystal dan mulai memasang ekspresi merajuknya

"yah...jadi yang mana namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu ?"tanya Baekhyun yang sudah muak dengan adegan yang di suguhkan didepannya

"hmm...yang mana yah...let me see"kata Victoria dengan gaya yang soknya selangit

'Yang itukan ?"tunjuk amber pada namja setinggi tiang listrik dengan wajah yang imut,rambut dark brownnya,dan memasang senyum yang menurut Amber itu idiot

"ya...itu...Baekhyun lihatlah..bukankah dia sangat tampan ?"kata Krystal lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan brutal,sehingga rambut hitamnya yang katanya kembarannya sadako itu menjadi agak berantakan.

"y..ya..sudah ! jangan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku lagi lagi Jung Soojung !"kata Baekhyun

"ah..mianhe"kata Krystal

"huh...memang sih dia tampan..tapi tidak menarik tuh menurutku.."kata Baekhyun sambil merapikan Rambutnya

"Ya...dia menuju ke sini"kata sandara panik

"kenapa kau panik eoh ?"tanya victoria atau yang sering di panggil vict

"a..anu..se..sebenar..nya"kata sandara tidak jelas

"kenapa kau gugup eoh ?"tanya amber

"k..karena"kata sandara terpotong oleh suara bass yang belum familiar ditelinga mereka

"Annyeong"sapa pemilik suara bass itu

"Annyeong"balas mereka semua

"Wah...sepertinya kita belum kenalan yah.."kata pemilik Suara Bass tersebut

"ne..."balas mereka serempa

"ah..kalau begitu...jeonun Park Chanyeol Imnida.."kata Chanyeol dengan senyum 1000 wattnya

"nama yang bagus... Jeonun Park Sandara imnida,kau bisa memanggilku Sandara Noona,karena kulihat kau lebih muda dariku,Baekhyunng bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-sshi"kata Sandara diikuti oleh senyum manisnya

"jeonun Amber J.L imnida.."kata Amber sambil tersenyum

"Jeonun Song Qian imnida tapi kau bisa memanggilku Victoria atau Vict Noona..kelihatannya aku lebih tua darimu Chanyeol-sshi"kata Victoria sambil tersenyum manis

"jeonun Jung Soojung tapi kau bisa memanggilku Krystal Chagi..."kata Krystal dengan centil

"Jeonun Byun Baekhyun Imnida,aku menyukai panda,kucing,rusa,dan makhluk imut lainnya,kau bisa memanggilku Pikachu karena aku menyukai kartun di pokemon itu,aku lahir tanggal 16 oktober tahun 1997,Baekhyunng bertemu denganmu Channie"kata Baekhyun panjangxlebarxtinggi dengan senyum yang mengembang dan sangat sok dekat dengan Chanyeol #ckckckck

DEG~

"_kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan keras eoh ? apa aku kena penyakit jantung karena melihat senyum Baekhyun ? aku harus memeriksanya ke dokter sebentar_"batin Chanyeol sambil memegang dadanya

"Chanyeol-sshi ?"panggil Vict

"a..ah...i..iya...Baekhyunng bertemu denganmu Baekhyun,amber,Vict noona,Sandara Noona,dan Krystal"kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"hmm...aku duluan ne...aku ada urusan Annyeong"kata chanyeol yang di angguki oleh mereka semua

S

K

I

P

Chanyeol Pov

"_apa benar aku menyukai Baekhyun ? atau aku terkena penyakit jantung hanya karena melihat senyum yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu ?_"batin Chanyeol

JDAR~~~~~ WUSH-WUSH..

"yah...hujan...untung aku membawa mobil,jadi tidak kehujanan deh.."kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri dan segera berlari ke arah mobilnya

Chanyeol Pov End

S

K

I

P

Baekhyun Pov

"di mana Sehun oppa ?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan jaketnya yang membalut tubuh rampingnya itu

"apa dia lupa menjemputku ?padahal inikan sedang hujan...nanti kalau aku sakit bagaimana,aku akan melaporkannya pada eomma nanti"kata Baekhyun sambil terus menatap jalan yang basah karena hujan deras itu

"atau aku telfon saja dulu yah ? iya itu lebih baik"kata Baekhyun sambil mencari nomor oppanya tersebut dan menelfonnya

"_Yeoboseyo ?"_sapa suara lembut di seberang telfon itu,dan dapat langsung di tebak oleh Baekhyun kalau itu suara Yeojachingu Oppanya

"Kai Eonnie...kau di mana ? sehun oppa belum menjemputku ..."rengek Baekhyun pada Yeoja Chingu oppanya

"_Mwo ? sehun belum menjemputmu saeng ? dia bilang dia sudah menjemputmu_"kata Kai Bingung

"dia tidak ada...aku kedinginan sekarang..di sini hujan"kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang dia buat dengan sangat sedih itu

"_tapi sehun tidak ada di sini...dia sedang di suruh eommamu untuk menjemput appamu di bandara tadi_"kata Kai

"yah...jadi bagaimana dong ?"kata Baekhyun

"_kau pulang saja dulu naik bus ke rumah ne...eonnie tidak bisa menjemputmu karena eonnie lagi sakit_"kata Kai yang memang kenyataan

"Ne ... kalau begitu sudah dulu ne... _Pip_"Kata Baekhyun dan memutuskan sambungan telefon dengan sepihak

"huft...aku harus menunggu bus yang tidak tau kapan datangnya"kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

Ktika dia menunggu bus yang entah kapan datangnya,tiba-tiba ada mobil sport mewah yang berhenti tepat di depan halte bus tempat Baekhyun menunggu

"eh,itu mobil siapa yah ?"gumam Baekhyun

Baekhyun Pov End

Tiba-tiba kaca mobil sport itu terbuka dan menampakkan(?) sosok yang familiar bagi Baekhyun

"Channie Oppa"teriak Baekhyun dengan gembira

"Hei Baekhyun...kau menunggu siapa ?"teriak orang itu yang tidak lain adalah chanyeol

"aku menunggu bus oppa"jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah innocentnya

"bus ? mau ku antar pulang ? kasihan kau nanti kedinginan"tawar Chanyeol

"hmm..apa tidak merepotkan ?"tanya Baekhyun

"tidak kok...aku malah Baekhyunng bisa mengantarmu pulang"jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis

"hmm...baiklah.."kata Baekhyun lalu segera naik ke dalam mobil chanyeol

S

K

I

P

"nah..di mana rumahmu Baekhyun ?"tanya chanyeol

"di Gangnam street nomor XX"jawab Baekhyun #sumpahiningaco

"Ok,baiklah,aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai rumah"kata Chanyeol sambil mulai melajukan mobilnya tapi tiba-tiba ada mobil Lamborghini Hitam yang tiba-tiba memalang mobil Chanyeol

"Shit !"maki Chanyeol

Dari Mobil Lamborghini itu turun Namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu berjalan menuju mobill Chanyeol di temani oleh payung yang Melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya air hujan

Tuk..tuk..tuk

Namja itu mengetuk kaca mobil chanyeol dan langsung chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya

"Shut up Kris !"maki chanyeol kepada namja yang diketahui bernama kris itu

"kau tidak sopan Park Chanyeol "kata namja itu dengan datar

"kau yang datang dengan aksi gilamu itu yang hampir membuatku mati Kris !"Kata Chanyeol

"huh..terserah Kau Park Dobi"kata Kris

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat pertengkaran anatara Chanyeol dan Kris hanya memerhatikn mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan..

"Arrgh...kau Kris tiang lisrtrik berjalan !"kata Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek

"Apa kau bilang Park Dobi ?"tanya Kris dengan nada yang sinis

"Tiang Listrik Berjalan"kata chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya

"Park Chanyeol..."kata Kris dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi

"Wae Park YiFan ?"balas Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek

Baekhyun yang merasa di cueki akhirnya berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang mencekam

"Ekhem..."dehem Baekhyun

"Eoh ? Oh iya...Mianhe Baekhyun gara-gara tiang listrik kesasar ini perjalanan kita jadi terganggu hehehe"kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa

"Eoh ? tidak apa-apa kok"kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

Sedangkan kris yang melihat senyum Baekhyun merasa melihat malaikat tuhan tanpa sayap yang jatuh di bumi..

"Ekhem ...maaf kris kami harus pergi sekarang,jadi tolong singkirkan mobilmu yang memalangiku !"kata Chanyeol

"e..eeh..iya..cepat pulang ! Eomma menunggumu di rumah"kata kris dengan kikuk karena dia sempat melamun tadi

"Yops..singkirkan mobilmu cepat"kata chanyeol yang langsung di angguki oleh Kris

Setelah kris menyingkirkan mobilnya dan membiarkan chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun,kris melamun di dalam mobilnya

"_oh God,kenapa aku menemukan Bidadarimu yang tanpa sayap di mobil laknat milik Park ChandolEggYeolDobi(?)_"batin Kris dan terus melamun

S

K

I

P

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang Channie Oppa"kata Baekhyun setelah turun dari Mobil Chanyeol

"hmm..ne "kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis

"Ne...aku masuk duluan ne...kau mau singgah dulu ?"tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak usah..nanti aku mengganggu..masuk saja,akau juga ada urusan habis ini"jawab Chanyeol sambil meihat jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya

"ne...hati-hati di jalan"kata Baekhyun

"Ne...annyeong.."pamit chanyeol sambil menaiki mobilnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya

S

K

I

P

"Annyeong...Baekhyun Udah Pulang..."kata Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu rumahnya

"Eh Baekhyun..mianhe Eonnie tidak bisa menjemputmu"sesal Kai yang duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang terbalut gips

"Gwenchana Eonnie,di mana Sehun Oppa ?"tanya Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau mencariku ? kau merindukanku ?"tanya sehun yang tiba-tiba datang dari dapur dengan pakaian lengkap dengan rambut yang masih basah,sepertinya dia baru saja mandi

"Hih..amit-amit"kata Baekhyun

"sudahlah Sehun jangan menggoda adikmu lagi"kata Kai

"ne Noona Chagi..."kata Sehun sambil duduk di samping Kai

"dan kau Baekhyun cepat ganti bajumu,nanti kau masuk angin"kata Kai sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ne Eonnie"jawab Baekhyun dan segera ke kamarnya

S

K

I

P

Keesokan Harinya

_Tok,tok,tok,tok,tok_

"SEHUN OPPA !"teriak Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sehun

Hening

"SEHUN OPPA !"teriak Baekhyun

Tidak ada jawaban

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun ?"tanya Kai sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun di bantu oleh kursi rodanya

"Huft...sehun oppa sangat susah di bangunkan,aku menyerah"kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"huh..."Kai menghela nafas,dia tau persis jika namjachingunya itu memang kalau tidur seperti mayat

"Biar aku saja"kata Kai

_Tok..tok..tok..tok..tok_

"Hunnie...Bangun ini sudah pagi,apa kau mau terlambat ke sekolah eoh ?"tanya Kai dengan lembut sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sehun

Brak~Gedobrak~Prang~Bruk~Dang~Crash~

Cklek~

"Ne...aku sudah bangun Kai Noona"kata Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya

"Sekarang kau mandi dan antar Baekhyun ke sekolah...sekaranag "kata Kai dengan lembut tapi tegas dan langsung diikuti oleh anggukan paham dari sehun

S

K

I

P

Saat Baekhyun sampai di depan kelasnya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya

"Annyeong Baekhyun"Sapa Namja berambut pirang yang menarik tangannya itu

"Eh,Annyeong Krissie"Kata Baekhyun Ceria

"Kau ada acara tidak malam Minggu nanti ?"tanya Kris

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun Menjawab,ada sebuah teriakan...

"BAEKHYUN JANGAN MAU !"Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya dan berlari ke arah Kris dan Baekhyun

"Eh,Channie,memangnya kenapa ?"tanya Baekhyun

"karena aku mau mengajakmu nonton malam minggu nanti"kata Chanyeol

"Tidak bisa aku duluan"kata Kris

"aku dulun Tiang ! kau harus mengalah,aku ini adikmu"kata Chanyeol

"tidak bisa Park Chanyeol ! aku duluan"kata Kris

"Aku Duluan Par YiFan ! kau harus mengalah !"kata Chanyeol sengit

Baekhyun yang jengah melihat perdebatan dari 2 bersaudara ini segera melerai perdebatan itu

"Sudah-sudah,yang adil kita pergi ber 3 saja .."kata Baekhyun

"tidak bisa ! Akan menganggu jika ada Tiang/Park Chendol bodoh ini"kata Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan

"yah Sudah,aku tidak akan pergi dengan salah satu di antara kalian"kata Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya

"arasseo-arasseo..kami mau"kata Chanyeol dan Kris Pasrah

"baiklah itu baru bagus...aku masuk dulu ne...kalian akan menjemputku kan ?"jawab sekaligus tanya Baekhyun

"Ne...di depan Rumahmu jam 7 malam"kata Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh Kris

"Yops...Annyeong !"pamit Baekhyun

"_aku akan mendapatkan Baekhyun_"batin Chanyeol dan Kris

S

K

I

P

At Saturday night

"hmm...aku akan memakai baju apa yah ?"tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak lemarinya

_Tok..tok..tok_

"siapa ?"teriak Baekhyun

"aku Baekhyun"jawab seseorang dari luar

"Oh...Kai Eonnie,masuk saja"kata Baekhyun dan tetap mencai baju untuk dipakainya

_Cklek~_

"kau sedang melakukan apa eoh ?"tanya Kai sambil mendorong kursi rodanya menuju Baekhyun

"aku sedang mencari baju untuk pergi nonton jam 7 nanti"kata Baekhyun

"hmm..benarkah ? sama siapa ?"tanya Kai penasaran

"dengan Chanyeol dan Kris Oppa"jawab Baekhyun

"chanyeol dan Kris ? siapa itu ? oh... aku tau pasti mereka namjachingumu kan ?'goda Kai

"b-bukan eonnie..mereka Cuma temanku !"kata Baekhyun dengan berblushing ria

"hehehe...Cuma bercanda kok,Eonnie percaya padamu"kata Kai sambil tersenyum lembut

"memang eonnie harus percaya padaku"kata Baekhyun dengan pipi yang di gembungkan

"ne...ini sudah mau jam 7 dan kau belum memilih baju,eonnie akan membantumu"kata Kai kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya ke lemari Baekhyun dan mulai mencari-cari baju buat Baekhyun

Tidak lama setelah itu Kai memilihkan Dress Putih selutut dan memilihkan cardigan Hitam dan menyuruh Baekhyun memakainya

S

K

I

P

"bagaimana bagus tidak bajunya ?"tanya Kai

"ne..bagus eonnie aku suka"kata Baekhyun

"sekarang sini Eonnie make up wajahmu"kata Kai

"baiklah.."kata Baekhyun dan duduk di depan meja riasnya

Tidak lama setelah itu Baekhyun sudah cantik dengan dressnya,make up tipis di wajahnya,dan rambutnya yang di gerai indah

"nah...kau sudah siap,sepertinya temanmu sudah datang eonnie mendengar klakson mobil di depan'kata Kai

"ne..kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne...Annyeong"kata Baekhyun sambil berlari ke lantai bawah

S

K

I

P

Saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya,di depan rumahnya sudah ada mobil sport merah milik Chanyeol,kemudian dari dalamnya keluar Chanyeol dan kris yang terlihat sangat tampan itu

"Baekhyun... kajja kita berangkat"kata Chanyeol semangat dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di jok samping kemudi

"tidak,aku akan duduk di jok belakang saja,kalian berdua saja yang di depan"tolak Baekhyun

"eh,tidak bisa begitu"kata Kris

"tidak apa-apa"kata Baekhyun kemudian membuka pintu jok belakang dan duduk di situ

"cepatlah kris ! kau mau di tinggal ?"teriak chanyeol

"arasseo..."kata kris dan medudukkan dirinya di jok samping kemudi

"sudah tidak ada yang di lupakan ?"tanya chanyeol

"ne"jawab Baekhyun

"baiklah..kajja"kata Chanyeol sambil menancap gas ke bioskop yang di tuju mereka

S

K

I

P

At Bioskop

Setelah sampai mereka segera masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop,Kris pergi membeli popcorn dan minuan untuk cemilan mereka ber 3 nanti,setelah itu mereka langsung masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan kursi-kursi dan sebuah layar yang sangat lebar.

Baekhyun,Chanyeol,dan Kris duduk di kursi ke 4 dari depan,tidak lama mereka masuk akhirnya film pun di putar.

Selama Film itu di putar, mereka menontonnya dalam diam sambil memakan cemilan yang dibeli kris tadi sebelum mereka masuk,mereka sama-sama menghayati film tersebut,sampai akhir

S

K

I

P

#maafauthorskip

"woah... film tadi sangat bagus"kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum Baekhyunng

"benarkah ? aku juga ikut Baekhyunng kalau begitu"kata Kris

"ya... kau betul hyung.."tambah Chanyeol

"bagaimana Baekhyun,kau mau pulang sekarang ?"tanya Kris

"Ne Oppa,aku takut Kai Eonnie akan khawatir"kata Baekhyun

"baiklah... kajja"kata chanyeol

Merekapun menuju parkiran di mana tempat di parkirnya mobil Chanyeol.

S

K

I

P

"Gomawo Oppa,kalian sudah mengajakku untuk pergi menonton"kata Baekhyun Baekhyunng

"ne Cheonma"jawab Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh Kris

"baiklah, oppa aku masuk duluan yah.. hati-hati di jalan,pai-pai~"kata Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya kembali,kemudian Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya

S

K

I

P

Cklek~

Blam~

"hah...sangat menyenangkan..."kata Baekhyun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya

"semoga,kami selalu bersama Tuhan,aku sangat menyayangi Chanyeol dan Kris Oppa"batin Baekhyun kemudian tertidur

S

K

I

P

At Friday 2016(?)

Sudah sekitar 2 tahun mereka saling mengenal antara Baekhyun,Chanyeol,dan Kris.

Dan Baekhyun tau jika ada 2 orang yang menyukai 2 sahabatnya itu,dan Baekhyun kasihan dengan 2 yeoja yang menyukai 2 sahabatnya itu,dan 2 yeoja itu adalah sunbaenya yang merupakan anak baru di sekolahnya,seperti yang di lihat oleh Baekhyun,mereka berdua sangat Baekhyunng ketika melihat Kris dan Chanyeol di sekolah sewaktu mereka baru saja masuk,mungkin mereka sudah saling mengenal pikir Baekhyun

"Baekhyun..."panggil Tao dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun berasa Kyungie

"eh,Tao Eonnie dan Kyungie Eonnie Annyeong"sapa Baekhyun

"Baekhyun lihat kami membelikanmu makanan"kata Kyungie

"jinjja ? gomawo eonnie..."kata Baekhyun

"kau tak usah berterima kasih,kau adalah dongsaeng paling imut..."kata Tao sambil mencubit pipi chubby milik Baekhyun dan di ikuti oleh Kyungie

"a-akh appo eonnie.."rajuk Baekhyun

"hehehe mian,kami pergi dulu yah...soalnya mau mengerjakan tugas"kata Kyungie yang di angguki oleh Tao

"Ok Eonnie.. pai-pai~"kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tanganya kepada Kyungie dan Tao yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

_Beep...Beep...Beeep Drrt_

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar menandakaan ada SMS masuk

_From : Channie Oppa_

_Subject : Baekhyun bisakah Pulang sekolah nanti kita bertemu di taman depan sekolah ?_

_P.S : ada hal yang penting yang ingin ku bicarakan ^.^_

Belum sempat membalas sms dari Chanyeol ada sebuah Pesan masuk lagi

_From : YiFan Oppa_

_Subject : kau ada waktu sebentar pulang sekolah ? aku menunggumu di taman depan sekolahmu ada_

_Hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan_

Baekhyun bingun mengapa dia bisa mendapat pesan yang hampir sama dari 2 bersaudara itu

"_Ada apa sebenarnya ini ?"_Batin Baekhyun

S

K

I

P

Saat Baekhyun sampai di taman tempat janjiannya dengan 2 saudara itu

"Ekhem...jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan ?"tanya Baekhyun

"Byun Baekhyun Jeongmal Saranghae/Wo Ai Ni"kata 2 saudara itu dengan bersamaan kepada orang yang sama tapi dengan bahasa yang beda

"M..mwo ?"tanya Baekhyun Tidak percaya

"aku menyukai ani mencintaimu sejak pertama bertemu dengamu di kantin 2 tahun lalu"kata chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Kiri Baekhyun

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun...tolong jadilah milikku"kata kris dan menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang di perlakukan oleh 2 saudara itu segera meneteskan liquid bening dari mata indahnya

"kris hyung...kali ini saja...biarkan aku egois ,aku ingin memilikin Baekhyun..aku mohon"kata Chanyel sambil berlutut di depan Kris

"Mianhe Chanyeol,tapi aku juga sangat mencintai Baekhyun"kata Kris dengan Lirih

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan tetesan liquid yang mengalir di pipi chubbynya,dia benar-benar tidak ingin di perebutkan oleh orang lain,apalagi dengan 2 saudara kandung di depannya ini,dia memang sangat mencintai mereka ber 2 tapi dia tidak ingin ada yang terluka,dia sudah memutuskan dia akan pergi dari kehidupan mereka ber 2 dia tidak ingin mereka ber 2 terpecah bela hanya karena dirinya,dan ada 1 orang yang selalu menatap kris dengan tulus,dan 1 orang yang menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kasih sayang yang berlebih,dia tidak mau menyakiti semua orang itu,lebih baik dia saja yang tersakiti.

"Mianhe..aku hiks..tidak ingin..hiks..ada yang terluka di sini"kata Baekhyun dengan isakan kecilnya

"aku sangat menyayangi kalian bahkan mencitai kalian,kalian sangat baik padaku hiks.k-kalian sangat berarti untukku."lanjutnya lagi

"tapi aku tidak boleh egois memiliki kalian ber 2 hiks..."kata Baekhyun

"jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak menerima hiks...salah satu dari kalian,aku hiks..tidak ingin tali persaudaraan kalian jadi hiks..putus hanya karena yeoja sepertiku.."kata Baekhyun yang membuat Kris dan Chanyeol Shock

"masih banyak yeoja yang menyayangimu Kris Oppa,kau harus menatapnya Tao eonnie selalu melihatmu dengan kasih sayangnya,dia mencintaimu oppa...dia akan sangat tersakiti jika aku menerimamu,cintanya lebih besar dia..memiliki cinta untukmu yang lebih besardari pada cintaku kepadamu"kata Baekhyun sambil melepas genggaman tangan Kris

'Dan Untukmu Channie oppa...Tolong lihatlah Kyungie Eonnie...dia begitu teramat sangat mencintaimu,cintanya kepadamu tidak bisa diukirkan dengan kata-kata,jadi tolong Lirik Dia,dia sudah lama tersakiti"kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan juga genggaman tangan chanyeol

"Aku Mohon..lihat mereka...mereka adalah 2 yeoja tegar yang sudah menunggu kalian dengan sangat lama...mereka sudah lama merasakan sakit hati,dan aku tidak mau menambah sakit mereka,jadi aku mohon lupakan aku..mianhe...selamat tinggal"kata Baekhyun setelah itu meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol yang baru saja mendapat siraman rohani(?) dari orang yang mereka sayangi.

"_maafkan aku Kris Oppa dan Chayeol Oppa tolong lupakan aku,aku tidak mau ada yang tersakiti di sini,kali ini aku saja yang tersakiti,aku rela...Saranghae aku menyayangi kalian,selamat tinggal"_batin Baekhyun sambil melihat 2 bersaudara yang terduduk di taman itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya,setelah itu dia meninggalkan taman itu,saksi bisu akan hancurnya hatinya,Kris,dan Chanyeol,tempat terkahir mereka bersama.

END !

Annyeong...ini pertama kalinya aku publish di akun baruku,soalnya akun lamaku yaitu 99 gk bisa di buka,jadi post di sini deh =D

dan Maaf alurnya kecepetan ... T^T ini FF request dari Eonnieku

Gimana ? Gajekan ? sumpah gak tau bikin yang sad ending !

Pemikiran lagi sempit ...jadi kalau ada typo maafkan daku huuuuu T^T

Sekali lagi Maaf kalau banyak Typo yang bersebaran padahal sudah di edit berulang kali QAQ

Karena saya lagi UTS jadi gak menentu lanjutin FF immortal dan ada yang request FF, tapi maaf belum bisa buatin T^T mungkin sudah UTS Author akan coba bikinin kalau kalian belum pernah baca FF Immortal cari Author yang bikin FF itu 99

Jadi tanpa banyak bacot Review Neeeeeeee ! ANNYEONG !


End file.
